<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've dreamed of you by DestielIsFuckinReal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203825">I've dreamed of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal'>DestielIsFuckinReal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 15 codas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Dreamhunter is canon bitches, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, F/F, First Kiss, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 15 codas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've dreamed of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaia fell asleep somewhere between Blue Hill and Hastings. The passenger seat of a pick up isn't the most comfortable place for a nap, but she's had worse, and this is the safest sleep she's ever had since she was trapped in the Bad Place.</p><p>She doesn't know how much time passed, but when she wakes up, the sun is high in the sky and Jody is talking on her phone at her side.</p><p>«... Yes, thanks, Patience» she closes the call and turns to her, «Good morning, Sleeping Beauty, you slept alright?»</p><p>Kaia sits up, rubbing her eyes, «Better than these past months, that's for sure»</p><p>Jody chuckles, eyes back on the road, «I asked Patience to prepare you a room, you can sleep in a real bed tonight»</p><p>«Jody, I... Thank you»</p><p>Jody squeezes her shoulder, «Don't mention it»</p><p>---</p><p>It's another hour to Sioux Falls and other ten minutes to Jody's house. Jody parks the pick up next to a white prius and gets out, taking the bag from the backseat. Inside, the place is quiet, except for Jody's footsteps on the parquet.</p><p>«I'm home» she calls, and Kaia hears someone descending the stairs.</p><p>Patience's face lights up with a smile when she spots Kaia, her eyes going from Kaia to Jody to Kaia again.</p><p>«Oh my god!» she breathes, stepping down the last two steps and throwing her arms around Kaia, who's taken a back but soon hugs her back. «I thought Jody was nuts, I thought you died back there» she says in Kaia's hair.</p><p>«Me too»</p><p>Patience leans back to look better at her, «Wow» she sniffles, «I can't believe it's really you, Claire-»</p><p>«Patience» Jody interrupts, a motherly smile on her face, «why don't you reheat Alex's lasagna while I show Kaia her room and find something for her to wear?»</p><p>«Yeah» Patience smiles back, «alright» she hugs Kaia one last time and retreats to the kitchen.</p><p>---</p><p>The room Patience prepared for Kaia is big enough for a bed, a dresser and a desk. There's a tree in front of the window that lets just few sun rays peak through, illuminating the room just so. The walls are empty, just like the surface of dresser and desk, but Kaia can see them being filled with knick knacks and posters of bands and shows. Make it look like a real room, in a real home. With a real family.</p><p>The door opens and Jody walks in, holding fresh clothes in her arms.</p><p>«Hope you like it» she says, putting the clothes on the bed, «it's the best Patience could do with such short notice, but we can go shopping later, when Alex comes home from work, make it look like a real room»</p><p>«It's perfect» Kaia says, her voce breaking, «Jody, it's perfect, I love it»</p><p>Jody hugs her just as the tears start to fall, «Oh honey»</p><p>They stay like this until Kaia calms down a little, then Jody says, «Get changed, then come down, you must be hungry»</p><p>«Famished» Kaia smiles, wiping her eyes.</p><p>Jody laughs, «Of course» she tucks one hair behind Kaia's ear, «I'll see you downstairs» and exits the room.</p><p>Kaia takes the tshirt to examine it. It's black, with an Eagles stamp on the front and tour dates on the back. The jeans are of a faded blue, ripped on one knee. Kaia takes off the clothes Jack gave her and changes into these new ones, not bothering to put on the shoes and going downstairs in just her socks. She walks to the kitchen, where Patience is getting the lasagna out of the microwave, she smiles at her again and motions her to sit at the island, where a glass of water is already waiting for her. Jody is sitting on the stool next to hers, checking something on her phone. Patience puts a plate of lasagna in front of her and Kaia digs in.</p><p>«Good lord» she exclaims around a bite, «this is amazing!»</p><p>«At least someone likes Alex's vegan food» Jody chuckles, not looking up.</p><p>«Shush, don't let her hear you»</p><p>Just then, the front door opens and closes.</p><p>«Jody? I'm home» Claire's voice carries from the other room, «I'm starving, you better have an hamburger around because if I had to eat another of-» her words die in her throat when she spots Kaia at the island. She rushes to her, throwing her arms around Kaia's neck.</p><p>«Oh god, it's really you»</p><p>«It's really me»</p><p>Claire leans back, hands cradling Kaia's face, «But, but how? I saw that spear go through you, I saw you die»</p><p>Kaia shrugs, «I have no idea what happened, maybe the other Kaia did something»</p><p>«Well, I'm glad she did»</p><p>Kaia sees Jody touch Patience arm from the corner of her eye, then the two women walk out. Claire is still staring at her, her blue eyes seem to take everything in, as if she's memorizing every little detail.</p><p>«Is that my tshirt?» she asks out of the blue.</p><p>Kaia looks down at her clothes, «Uh, yeah, Jody gave me those, I guess it's because we are the same size, I can give it back tomorrow»</p><p>Claire shakes her head, an amused smile on her face, «Keep it, I like you in my clothes»</p><p>Kaia blushes, looking down, but Claire raises her face again to touch their foreheads.</p><p>«Kaia, I...» she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, «I'm gonna tell you something I never said to anyone befrore, only my parents»</p><p>Kaia nods, waiting.</p><p>«Ok, here it goes...» Claire takes another deep breath before continuing, «I love you, Kaia Nieves»</p><p>Kaia's breath hitches. Claire loves her, she loves her, and that's the only thing that matters from now on.</p><p>In a whisper, as to not disturb the moment, Kaia says, «I love you too»</p><p>Claire's smile is so bright it puts the sun to shame, «Yeah?»</p><p>«Yeah» Kaia nods, mirroring her smile.</p><p>«I'm gonna kiss you now»</p><p>Kaia laughs, «What are you waiting for?»</p><p>Claire closes the gap between them. They're still smiling, and Claire tastes of coke and cheap fries, but for Kaia it's the best kiss she's ever had in her whole life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>